


Lonely Nights

by ladyosealand



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Scully abduction arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 14:45:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4670612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyosealand/pseuds/ladyosealand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mulder copes with Scully's disappearance in season 2</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lonely Nights

The day he moved to the basement, he installed the listening devices. He knew his work would be ridiculed by the FBI so he wanted a way to document every interaction he had within his own sphere. He also tended to talk aloud to himself while he was working so he got into the habit of taking the tapes home and listening to them to pick up things he had forgotten throughout the day.   
Suddenly, he wasn’t working alone. A pushy red-head was assigned to work with him and she was determined to counter his every idea. Now when he listened to his tapes at night, he found himself thinking about her instead of paying attention to the content.   
And, just as suddenly, she was stolen from him. He struggled through the days, finding that her presence was the only thing that had kept him sane the past year. Out of habit, he still listened to his tapes but he missed her virtual presence in the tapes with him at night.   
One night, after listening to angry keyboard clicks, rustling papers, and himself sobbing softly through his day, he turned to his pile of old tapes. Just hearing her voice again eased his pain a little. And hearing the life in her voice while they were arguing about aliens, Big Foot, and conspiracy theories reminded him that he could never give up his search to bring her back. And on the lonely nights that were the most painful, he would just listen to her breathing, imagining her small form sleeping on the couch next to him.


End file.
